


New

by ImDreamingAboutLife



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluffy, I hope you like it, One Shot, So... I wrote a scene that I had playing in my head, i guess, it's all feels, it's short too, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDreamingAboutLife/pseuds/ImDreamingAboutLife
Summary: Alex wakes up the night after she and maggie first sleep together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I posted something, hasn't it... I really hope you people like this little drabble, I'm pretty happy with it. I'd be really grateful if I could get some thoughts, so by all means write something like, a little scroll down when you're done?

Waking up in the middle of the night wasn’t so uncommon for Alex. On most nights she got pulled out of sleep by an alarm because she was needed at the DEO.   
Only, now that wasn’t the case. Maybe just her body getting used to the routine then.

She opened her eyes a little and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 2:35.   
Still four hours of sleep left.   
She closed her eyes again but she couldn’t quite fall asleep, she felt different from other nights, lighter.

That confused her.

She couldn’t immediately place why.   
She was in the same bed she’d slept in for the past five years, the same room surrounding her, hell, even the same pyja… Wait, no pyjama, that was very clearly her skin in contact with the blanket.

Oh…

OH

She slowly opened her eyes again and looked to her left.

Maggie.

Alex suddenly remembered last night in vivid detail: slow kisses, fingers trailing over soft skin, whispers exchanged between almost touching lips and hours of exploring something so incredibly new.

All of it was so new.

For ages she’d felt so lonely in moments like this one. She’d never known why but she'd had tried to find that out, she dated and slept with different kinds of men, but never had she felt the way she imagined she should.   
In a way, that wasn’t exactly how she felt now either. This was still vastly different from how the seventeen year old Alex had imagined she would feel after sex. Never could she have fathomed this. She couldn't completely understand it herself now.   
A part of her mind told her this wasn’t only because she slept with a woman, as much as that made her feel amazing that wasn’t the whole of it.   
She knew this was a lot more than just sex with a woman. She knew exactly what this was, she just wasn’t ready to admit it yet.

She turned towards Maggie.

The woman was laying on her side, facing her. A few wild strands of her hair laid across her face.   
Alex lifted up her hand and slowly wiped the strands out of her face and behind her ear, carefully tracing her fingertips over the other woman’s face.   
Maggie stirred when Alex rested her hand on the back of her head. She started to take her hand off when the woman put her own hand over it and put it back where it was.   
She blinked once and smiled softly.

“Hey” Alex whispered.

Maggie opened her eyes a bit more. “Hey”

Maggie lifted her own hand and caressed Alex’ cheek, putting it down mirroring the position the other woman’s hand held on her head.

“How are you” She asked with sleep heavy in her voice.

Alex moved closer and put her forehead against Maggie’s.

“Better than I’ve been in a long time.” She admitted after a few seconds of silence.

Maggie hummed at that, “I feel the same.” She answered.

Alex placed a soft kiss on her lips, both of them smiling into it. Maggie put her hand over Alex’ again and interlaced their fingers.

“I’m happy” Alex said against her lips. She responded by kissing her again,

“And I’m still pretty sleepy.” She said after a while.

Alex laughed at that and Maggie pushed herself up to see what time it was. 

"Alex, it’s two fifty four in the morning, why the hell are we up?”

Alex didn’t respond. When Maggie looked down, the other woman was looking up at her smiling.

”What?” She asked.

“I like the way my name sounds when you say it.”

Maggie grinned and laid back down. She put her head in the crook of Alex’ neck.

“Well then I guess I’m gonna have to keep saying it, again in this setting maybe?” She murmured against her skin.

“That can be arranged.” Alex said, turning her head so she could look Maggie in the eye.

“Good, I was hoping it could.”

“Mhm” was all Alex could come up with in response.

Maggie fell asleep within a few minutes, holding Alex the closest she could manage.   
It took Alex a little longer, she was so entranced by the feeling of her heart jumping whenever she realised who she was lying there with, that she didn’t want to give that up to sleep just yet.

In the morning they’d both go to work, meet for lunch and probably end up in the exact same position at night.   
But for now, Alex wanted to revel in the feeling that this was the first time she felt this whole.

**Author's Note:**

> also #sanversforlifeyo
> 
> (oh and tumblr is still imdreamingaboutlife)


End file.
